Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi's Relationship
I NEED U Jungkook stands to the left of Yoongi whilst walking on the train tracks and places his hand on his shoulder. As he walks onto the container, Yoongi extends a hand towards him to sit beside him. Jungkook sits to the right of Yoongi. A scene where Yoongi places his arm over Jungkook's shoulder appears as they all celebrate. Jungkook endearingly looks on Jungkook as Jungkook guffaw. They both play with the fire along with the rest of the group. Significantly, the scenes that included Jungkook being beaten up by thugs and Yoongi burning himself would be constantly mentioned in the notes, especially where Jungkook then saves Yoongi from the fire as in HYYH The Notes 1. Theory Aspect Deductions have been made from I NEED U correlating with the Save Me Webtoon, the HYYH Notes from the albums and HYYH The Notes 1, in explaining Yoongi's scene of stroking the bed. For the theory aspect, click here. '''A reminder that theory aspects are purely based on deductions and may not be canon.''' 화양연화 on stage : prologue Yoongi and Jungkook were depicted to be very close in the prologue. Yoongi and Jungkook can be seen running besides each other in a shot. Yoongi is to the left of Jungkook and Jungkook has his arms slung around Yoongi's shoulder. When the group stands to see the sun, Jungkook is to the left of Yoongi and his hand is holding Yoongi's shoulder. As Yoongi falls down the platform, Jungkook gestures to help him go down. Yoongi refuses and waves his hand for Jungkook to jump down himself. After Yoongi holds Taehyung's hands to greet him, Jungkook comes to the left side fo Yoongi and holds both of his shoulders. They stand next to each other whilst greeting Taehyung. This was also shown in Jin's cam shot. During Jin filming Namjoon and Taehyung being goofy, Yoongi and Jungkook stand beside each other and observe. Another shot shows Jungkook pushing Yoongi on the trolley. Jungkook and Yoongi also sit next to each other on the mattress when Hoseok and Jimin jump into the shot. During the arm wrestle between Jin and Jungkook, Yoongi pushes Jin's arms downwards to make Jin lose. As Jin was taking a picture on his polaroid of Yoongi and Hoseok, Jungkook whom was balancing on a ledge, takes notice and joins the two, sitting next to Yoongi. They all talke a picture. In the shot in which Taehyung walks onto a rock, Jungkook and Yoongi can be seen sitting besides each other with Yoongi talking to Jungkook. In the firecamp scene, Jungkook and Yoongi sit next to each other where Jungkook sits to the right of Yoongi. Jungkook proceeds to lay down on Yoongi's lap, as Yoongi was playing with the lighter. When Jin asks on whether they want to go to the beach, Jungkook lifts himself off his lap and blows the lighter in Yoongi's hand. This transitions to the beach scene. In the race, Jungkook reaches the truck and comes towards Yoongi. As Jin takes a photo of the group, Yoongi and Jungkook are besides each other in the arms of Taehyung. Jungkook is seeing the ocean through his finger lens. Yoongi comes towards the dock and sits next to him. He slings an arm around Jungkook's shoulder and they both watch the view. Jungkook turns to look at Yoongi and smile. Yoongi looks towards the group and points Jungkook towards them. He lifts himself off the dock and Jungkook uses the chain to stand up. They both dust themselves off to see the group. They wake the group in the car together. Jungkoom follows Yoongi's lead of waking them up. They both jump up on the platform at the same time and Jungkook is seen to be on the right of Yoongi and Yoongi has an arm around his shoulder. They both watch Taehyung jump off the platform. RUN Jungkook is blowing a party favor with Yoongi by his side whilst they bop together to the music. During the scene with Taehyung and Jin playing cards, Yoongi and Jungkook stand beside each other near the corner of the room. Jungkook stands behind Yoongi during the photo booth scene. As the camera zooms out, Jungkook and Yoongi lay side by side on the field. As Jungkook stares into the fields, Yoongi runs into him and slings his shoulder over Jungkook, pushing a bit of Jungkook in the process. Yoongi and Jungkook along with the rest of the group laugh at the vandalised cars. After the tub scene, Jungkook is seen sitting on top of the tub on the left side of Yoongi. A major scene included Yoongi throwing his cup away and dragging items off the table. Jungkook attempts to grab Yoongi by the shoulder. This caused Yoongi to pull his arm away, causing Jungkook to flinch. Yoongi screams and runs into Jungkook. Jungkook hugs Yoongi in an attempt to calm him down. Both contain pained expressions. As Yoongi displays a more angered expression, Jungkook displays a saddened expression. They only lasted a few seconds before Yoongi threw Jungkook to the wall. Yoongi panted and Jungkook only looked at him. Jungkook then threw a punch to Yoongi, which made him fall toward the stairs. He then picked him up again and attempted to confront him by shaking him, before he was thrown onto the couch. He clutched his stomach in pain. Yoongi threw a chair towards the mirror in anger. It then zooms Jungkook out alone. WINGS Short Films BEGIN FIRST LOVE Concert VCR LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '承' '轉' '起承轉結' 'Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder' '''화양연화 pt.0 '' '''''Webtoon HYYH: The Notes Love Yourself Her Tear Answer Map of The Soul Persona HYYH The Notes 1 Gallery Yoonkook-piano.jpg tumblr_oukvj1Sjq11uairelo4_400.jpg|Yoongi and Jungkook in the Love Yourself promotional poster